sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuki Levy
|birth_place = Israel |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = |nationality = Israeli American |other_names = |known_for = |education = |alma_mater = |employer = |occupation = |home_town = |title = |salary = |networth = |religion = |spouse = |children = |website = }} Yehoshua "Shuki" Levy ( ; born June 3, 1947) is an Israeli-American music composer and television producer. Levy's best known work is soundtrack compositions for children's television programs of the 1980s, such as Inspector Gadget, The Mysterious Cities of Gold, M.A.S.K., Dinosaucers, Dragon Quest, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Eagle Riders (the third Western adaptation of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman), She-Ra: Princess of Power, and Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. In the 1990s, he became known chiefly for his work on the Power Rangers franchise, Masked Rider, VR Troopers, and Big Bad Beetleborgs. He has also written and directed numerous episodes for some these television shows, and directed a few movies, such as "Eye of Doom" (1987), "Perfect Victims" (1988), and "Blind Vision" (1991). Life and career Levy was born in Mandatory Palestine in 1947. His father was an Ashkenazi Jew originally from Russia and his mother an Israeli of Sephardic origin. His career began as a singer and music performer, playing in various clubs around Tel Aviv. He also appeared in the musical "Hair." During the 1970s, Levy performed in France and Germany as a duo known as "Shuki & Aviva" or "Shuky and Aviva" as written on a lot of the duos song releases. Together with his partner Aviva Paz he scored a hit single throughout Europe called "Signorina - Concertina" which sold two million copies. Levy composed "Halayla", the Israeli entry to the 1981 Eurovision Song Contest. While living in Paris, he met businessman and musician Haim Saban, with the two becoming close friends and frequent collaborators. In an interview, Levy recalled "Haim said, 'We'll be co-composer. You do the composing, I'll do the deals.' I figured, 'Great. Brothers.' That was the last business conversation we had for many years. We were partners. We never had a written agreement. It was all verbal." They eventually moved to Los Angeles and founded Saban Entertainment, a production company responsible for numerous animated shows and Japanese adaptions, such as Digimon, X-Men, Spider-Man and Power Rangers. The company was sold to The Walt Disney Company by the end of 2001. During the 1980s and 1990s, he was noted for composing a large volume of television music; according to BMI's music publishing database, he has written a combined total of 3,928 themes, background scores and songs. In a 1998 investigation by The Hollywood Reporter, it was revealed that many of these compositions were ghostwritten by other composers, in order for Levy and Haim Saban to gain control of all publishing rights and music royalty revenue.Composers say they're paupers in royalty game - The Hollywood Reporter - via groups.google.com As of October 3, 2013 Levy is currently working on a new show he created called Tribe Of The Wild set for a 2014 release, Levy also signed a first-look production deal with Relativity TV to oversee worldwide distribution, finance and production for Levy's content in the children's and family space, Tribe Of The Wild will be the first show under the deal. Personal life In 1977, Levy was married to Miss USA 1970 and actress Deborah Shelton (Dallas), with whom he has a daughter. He was also in a relationship with television actress Sarah Brown (General Hospital), with whom he has a second daughter. Musical compositions *Shuki Levy is creditedShuki Levy IMDB profile as a composer on the following works: Musicals *2007. Imagine This TV series *2015. Tribe Of The Wild *2001. Digimon Tamers *2001. Mon Colle Knights *2000. Shinzo *2000. NASCAR Racers *2000. Digimon Adventure 02 *2000. Action Man *1999. The Avengers: United They Stand *1999. Digimon Adventure *1999. Spider-Man Unlimited *1998. The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *1998. The Silver Surfer *1997. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *1997. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *1997. Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist *1997. Breaker High *1997. Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *1996. Big Bad Beetleborgs *1996. Little Mouse on the Prairie *1996. The Incredible Hulk *1996. ''Bureau of Alien Detectors *1996. The Mouse and the Monster *1996. Eagle Riders (Dubbed version of Gatchaman II and Gatchaman Fighter) *1996. Dragon Ball Z *1995. Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic *1995. Space Strikers *1995. Super Pig *1995. Iznogoud *1995. Masked Rider *1995. Space Strikers *1994. VR Troopers *1994. Spider-Man *1994. Sweet Valley High *1994. Creepy Crawlers *1994. Teknoman (Dubbed version of Tekkaman Blade) *1994. Honeybee Hutch *1994. BattleTech *1993. Walter Melon *1993. Mad Scientist Toon Club *1993. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *1993. Hello Kitty *1993. Journey to the Heart of the World *1992. The Adventures of Pinocchio *1992. Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol *1992. King Arthur & the Knights of Justice *1992. X-Men *1991. Rock 'n Cop (German and Swedish dubbed versions of Future Police Urashiman — no English version was released) *1991. Samurai Pizza Cats *1991. Little Shop *1991. Maya the Bee *1991. Space Cats *1990. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *1990. Lucky Luke *1990. Adventures of the Little Mermaid *1989. The New Adventures of He-Man *1989. The Legend of Zelda *1989. Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *1989. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *1989. Camp Candy *1989. Karate Kid *1989. Ring Raiders *1989. Captain N: The Game Master *1989. Dragon Warrior *1988. AlfTales *1988. Noozles *1988. C.O.P.S. *1988. RoboCop: The Animated Series *1988. Hey Vern, It's Ernest! *1987. ALF: The Animated Series *1987. Beverly Hills Teens *1987. Sylvanian Families *1987. Maxie's World *1987. The New Archies *1987. Dinosaucers *1987. Maple Town *1987. Diplodo *1987. Lady Lovelylocks And The Pixietails *1987. Starcom: The U.S. Space Force *1986. Dennis The Menace *1986. Zoobilee Zoo *1986. The Real Ghostbusters *1986. Rambo and the Forces of Freedom *1986. Popples *1985. M.A.S.K. *1985. She-Ra: Princess of Power *1985. Rainbow Brite *1985. Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *1985. It's Punky Brewster *1985. Kissyfur *1984. Punky Brewster *1984. Going Bananas *1984. Pole Position *1984. Kidd Video *1984. Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats *1984. Photon *1983. Mister T *1983. Inspector Gadget *1983. The Littles *1983. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *1983. Saturday Supercade *1982. Bomber X (additional music, French dub only) *1982. The Mysterious Cities of Gold *1981. Ulysses 31 *1980. Heathcliff *1975. Steel Jeeg *1975. Time Bokan *1970. The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee TV *2000. Final Ascent *1997. Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *1994. Blindfold: Acts of Obsession *1994. Honor Thy Father and Mother: The True Story of the Menendez Murders *1994. Guns Of Honor *1993. Under Investigation *1992. Revenge on the Highway *1987. Bay Coven *1985. He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special Videos *2003. Itty Bitty Heartbeats *1996. Spider-Man: Sins of the Fathers *1991. Sugar & Spice: The Wizard of Oz *1991. Sugar & Spice: Alice in Wonderland *1991. Sugar & Spice: Cinderella *1991. Sugar & Spice: Heidi *1991. Sugar & Spice: Snow White *1989. Little Golden Book Land *1986. My Favorite Fairy Tales *1985. Punky Brewster: More For Your Punky *1980. Goldwing Movies *2000. Digimon: The Movie *1998. Rusty: The Great Rescue *1995. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *1992. Round Trip to Heaven *1992. Blind Vision *1992. Prey Of The Chameleon *1989. Trapper Country War *1988. Perfect Victims *1986. Heathcliff: The Movie *1985. Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *1985. He-Man And She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword *1985. Here Come the Littles *1984. Fatal Games *1983. Les Dalton En Cavale *1982. Blood Tide *1981. Dawn of the Mummy References External links ;Official * Shuki Levy Online * Levy discusses his work on The Real Ghostbusters Category:1947 births Category:American film producers Category:American film score composers Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American Sephardic Jews Category:American television composers Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Anime composers Category:Male television writers Category:Israeli emigrants to the United States Category:Israeli film score composers Category:Israeli Jews Category:Israeli television producers Category:Jewish American composers Category:Living people Category:Israeli people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Israeli descent